Stairway to Heaven
by thehunterandhisangel
Summary: Destiel AU, set in the late '90s, where Castiel is a young drummer for his brothers' band, and Dean is a music lover who aids the first-time performer's nerves. One-shot.


**A/N - This is an SPN AU in which Castiel is the new drummer in a band composed of him and his brothers, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Balthazar. He meets Dean at his first gig, where the mischievous teen relieves his nerves, before and after the show. Set in the late 90's.**

* * *

"Hey, Cassy, you ready to go in a few?"

Castiel looked up nervously from where he sat on the couch. "Balthazar…," he said, wringing his hands, "I'm not sure I-"

"You better not be chickening out at the last minute, Castiel," Gabriel interrupted as he walked into the living room of their shared apartment, taking a sucker out of his mouth and pointing it at his brother. "Lucifer'll be pissed."

"Gabriel's right," Balthazar agreed. "The bastard may be an attention whore, but he needs you. We all do."

"Thank you, brother, I feel so loved."

The three turned in unison to find Lucifer leaning against the wall, arms crossed. A small, unhappy smirk formed on his lips as he ran a hand through his blonde, spiked up hair and approached the trio.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer," Castiel said, standing with a frown, "but… I've never-"

"Yeah, yeah, you've never performed live," Lucifer said dismissively. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do." He walked to Castiel's side and gently urged him toward the door. "As your oldest brother, I believe it's my duty to push you to do said things. Besides, all you're doing is drumming, you don't even have to sing. Now come on, let's get in the van."

Gabriel scoffed. "Hey, douchebag,_ Michael's_ our oldest brother, remember?"

At the mention of the name, Lucifer scowled. "He's not my brother."

"Oh, please, Lucy," Gabriel said, "the guy's a dick, but, can't we all just get along?"

"Among other things, which I'm not even at a place where I can talk about it without...," Lucifer sighed. "The puritanical bastard almost ended our band," he said, not shouting but no longer able to feign calmness as his voice went on edge.

Castiel shook his head. "_You_ almost ended the band, Lucifer, because you went behind our father's back to set it up."

"It wasn't his place, Castiel." Lucifer sighed, then motioned for his brothers to get out the door. "Come on, we need to get there early for a sound test."

* * *

It was a quarter to 8 when the band arrived at the venue that night. They set their equipment up on stage, being the first of three performers. Once they were prepared, Lucifer patted Castiel on the back and told him to hang out at the bar until they were called to the stage.

"This is a pretty casual show," he said, "so don't worry about meeting backstage or anything. Just come when you're called. Actually, come up here about five minutes 'til. And don't freak out and blow this thing for all of us, alright? There's a guy here tonight that might get us signed if he likes what he hears."

Gabriel stepped up behind the two. "Yeah, don't sweat it, bro," he mocked. "We may or may not be a successful band based on tonight's performance. Just be chill, it's not like tonight's important or anything." He winked at the nervous drummer and glared at Lucifer for stirring the kid's nerves before he turned heel to take a glass of some alcoholic beverage from Balthazar.

Gulping, Castiel blinked a few times and prayed that his heartbeat would slow down. He shook his head, returning his attention to Lucifer. "I… I can't go to the bar," he said, holding his hands up to show his brother the X's on the backs of them.

"You don't have to drink anything, Castiel," Lucifer said coolly. "Just sit there for the next half hour or so." With that, he smiled sympathetically started walking backwards toward his other brothers of drinking age. "You're gonna do fine, Castiel."

The young drummer gulped and nodded halfheartedly, making his way to the opposite end of the bar. He got the hint. His underage self wasn't allowed to hang out with his older brothers and "cramp their style" by doing so. With a sigh, Castiel took a seat and practiced deep breathing.

"Anyone sitting here?"

Castiel looked up, met with the sight of a boy he assumed to be around his age, and shook his head. The boy was blonde, but had dyed the tips of his gelled up hair black. He had more piercings than Castiel could count, the majority of them being on his right ear. Castiel's gaze landed on the boy's green eyes, circled by smudged black eyeliner. He watched as the boy took a seat next to him, beer in hand. The drummer glanced down at the boy's hands and frowned, noting the lack of X's there. "You're over 21?"

"I am tonight," the boy said with a smirk. He brought a finger to his lips and winked.

"I see." Castiel averted his gaze, suddenly feeling guilty, as though _he_ were the one breaking the law. He chewed on his lower lip, avoiding the piercing that Lucifer had insisted he get to fit in with the band. It was a simple stud just below the middle of his lower lip, and Castiel was worried that, like Lucifer's tongue piercing once had, it would get infected. Shaking away the thoughts of infection and slight resentment toward his brother for forcing him to get a piercing, Castiel eyed the teen next to him. "So, if I may ask," he said, "how old are you, really?"

"Really? Nineteen. You?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Congratulations," the boy said. "So, this your first gig?" He gestured to the stage. "Looks like they'll be ready for you in about ten or twenty minutes."

Castiel nodded, then frowned as he cocked his head. "How did you know that I'm a performer?"

Shrugging, the teen took a swig of his beer. "Just a guess. Plus, you look nervous," he said, smiling as he nudged Castiel in the shoulder. "You a drummer?"

Dumbfounded, Castiel nodded. "You're... you're psychic."

"Sure," the boy said, then pointed at the drumsticks in Castiel's back pocket. "And there's those."

Castiel blushed, pulling the sticks from his faded black jeans and turning them over in his hands as though he'd never seen them before. "I don't know what I'm doing here," he admitted. "I don't feel… I'm-"

"Hey, man," the boy interrupted, "it's your first gig, it's supposed to make you nervous. Your whole band's probably nervous."

Shaking his head, Castiel gestured to the rest of his band, who were standing a few yards away from the bar, with a drumstick. "My brothers," he said, "they've performed before. My sister, Anna, used to drum and sing back-up. But she quit the band last month, so, they recruited me rather last minute for this performance, since she taught me everything she knows. Balthazar, Gabriel, and Lucifer… they've all performed together many times over the past five years."

"Your brothers names are… what now?"

"Lucifer, Gabriel, and Balthazar," Castiel said. "My father… he was a very religious man. My siblings' names are… well, some would say archaic. I was named Castiel."

The boy chuckled. "Awesome. Didn't your mom have a say?"

Castiel shook his head. "It's just our father. We were all adopted, so, none of us are blood related."

The boy smiled. "A wise man once told me, 'family don't end with blood'."

"He's like family to you, this man?"

Nodding, the teen took another swig of beer. "Like a father to me." He smiled at the boy across from him. "I'm Dean, by the way."

Castiel smiled. "Hello, Dean."

"So," Dean said, reaching out to adjust Castiel's tie, "this is a one-song-per-band sorta thing. What song are you guys playing?" He tucked the red tie into the drummer's black vest, admiring the pins and buttons on the material.

Castiel's skin grew warm under the touch of Dean's hands. "We've practiced it many times, but I've heard it only once. I believe it's called 'Stairway to Heaven'," he said.

"You 'believe' it's called that?" Dean chuckled, slapping Castiel on the chest when he deemed the tie stage-worthy. He made a face when the accessories on the boy's vest struck his hand. Shaking it off, he smirked at Castiel. "You really aren't into this kind of thing, are you?"

Castiel shook his head. "For years, I attended church with my father and some of my other siblings," he said. "I was often referred to as a 'goody-two-shoes', or, Gabriel's phrase of choice, a 'pretty boy'. But when my father left us… I decided to listen to my brothers. They've taken care of me. I… I suppose I owe them this performance, at least."

"Your dad ran out on you?" Dean shook his head. "Man, I know the feeling. I mean, my dad's still around, but, on his own time, y'know? Leaves me to look after my little brother… He's been my responsibility ever since my mom passed- Why am I telling you this?" Dean chuckled, dragging a hand down his face. "Sorry, Cas. I don't usually overshare."

Castiel smiled. "It's alright. I find it… comforting. Talking to a peer with similar circumstances as I have. My father didn't actually leave, he just… he cut us off. He stopped supporting us, financially, after our eldest brother Michael revealed the band to him about a year or two ago. He believed it to be immoral. Michael is the only one that our father still supports. And he's _25_. The rest of us believe he should be supporting himself. Especially Lucifer. So, he suggested we all move in together and abandon our father, since he abandoned us. Anna was hesitant for a while, and stayed with our father to watch over me and our youngest brother for some time. But then she joined the band, and later quit… she's gone now, we don't know where she is. Which is why I'm living with my other brothers. I only wish I had stayed behind so I could be with Samandriel, our youngest brother, but… I have become angry with my father. I have… rebelled. I suppose joining this band has served to show just how far I've fallen." Cas smiled awkwardly. "Now_ I've_ overshared. My apologies." He looked at a sympathetic Dean with a hint of wonder in his eyes. "No one's ever called me that before."

"What, 'Cas'?" Dean shrugged when Castiel nodded. "Seemed like a good nickname to me. I mean, come on, you don't really go by Castiel all the time, do you?"

"...Yes." Cas raised his eyebrows, tilting his head as he recalled his brother's occasional nickname for him. "Well, my brother Balthazar calls me 'Cassy' sometimes," he said. "He's a bit eccentric, though. So is Gabriel. But Balthazar is… he's different. He was adopted from Europe when he was 12, while the rest of us were adopted as infants. That's why he has an accent... which you haven't heard. But it's the first thing you'll notice if you meet him. That is, if he's talking. But talking seems to be one of his favorite things to do. Gabriel says it's because he likes the sound of his own voice. Which is probably true, his voice is rather-"

"You're kinda nerdy, you know that?" Dean grinned. "I like you."

Cas blushed. "I believe you're becoming intoxicated."

Chuckling, Dean set his beer on the bar counter. "You're probably right. Just a little bit."

"I believe I'm set to perform in a few minutes…"

"Don't let me stop you," Dean said.

"I wish you would," Cas mumbled.

Dean chuckled, reaching out to pat Castiel on the shoulder. "You're gonna be fine," he said. "Trust me, I've done this plenty of times."

"You're in a band?" Castiel asked, searching Dean's eyes for an answer.

"No, but I play guitar at home sometimes. Never, uh, never performed. But… when I screw up, I just keep playing, and, uh…," Dean cleared his throat and shrugged. "I come here a lot. I've seen plenty of people screw up, but they always recover. You will, too. I mean, if you mess up. Which, I mean… you probably won't… Just… just ignore me."

"I'm not feeling very relieved at the moment," Cas said, staring blankly past the bar.

Dean lowered his gaze, picking up his beer once again. "Sorry, Cas."

"It isn't… it isn't your fault." The drummer sighed. "I've attended some of my brothers' previous shows, but have never been to this venue before." He glanced around, the dark room lit by flashing neon lights only furthering his nerves. "It's… hard to appreciate under these circumstances."

"You should come back sometime," Dean said, "when you're not performing. This is my favorite, uh… 'venue'." He smiled, raising an eyebrow at Castiel.

"You're making fun of my speech," Cas said, seemingly unaffected by Dean's teasing.

"No hard feelings, kid," the teen said. "It's kinda cute."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I'm not anymore of a 'kid' than you are."

Shrugging, Dean smirked and lifted his beer pointedly. "Kids don't drink."

"Breaking the law is not equated with physical or mental maturity," Castiel said. "You are, in many ways, still a child. As am I."

Dean scoffed. "You sure know how to fluff a guy's ego, don't you?"

"I'm detecting sarcasm."

"You've detected correctly."

"My apologies," Castiel said. "I like you, Dean. I mean, I… I didn't mean to-"

"Sure, you didn't." Dean chuckled. "You're a terrible flirt, you know that?"

Castiel shifted on his barstool, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck. "I… don't know what you mean."

Dean leaned into the drummer's space. "I _mean_… you could do better than that." He was so close that Cas could feel the teen's breath on his neck, causing him to shiver slightly. All too soon, Dean leaned away and nodded toward the stage. "Looks like you're on in a few minutes. You'd better go get in place and all that, before they dim the lights."

Castiel blinked a few times before nodding and sliding off the barstool. "Thank you," he said. "For talking to me. It… it helped to distract me from the pressure of performing."

"You're gonna do great, kid," Dean said. "And I'll be here when you're done." He winked at the drummer, then shooed him toward the stage with his hand. "Go kick ass."

A small smile graced Cas's lips as he backed up toward the stage. "I will."

* * *

Dean made his way over to the standing room in front of the stage just as Castiel's band was hit with stage lights. He smiled up at Cas, who'd found him in the crowd despite the blinding light in his eyes and was looking to him for reassurance. He gave the drummer a thumbs up and winked.

A tall, blonde guy that Dean believed to be in his mid-20's tapped the microphone and smiled at the audience. "How are you all doing tonight?" The crowd cheered. "My name's Lucifer, and these are my brothers Gabriel," he said, gesturing to the short blonde on guitar behind him, "Balthazar," he nodded toward the bass guitarist, then turned toward Cas on the drums, "and, our newest recruit, Castiel." Dean could've sworn he saw Lucifer wink at the youngest band member. "We're a local band called 'Welcome to Hell'," the singer said.

Dean rolled his eyes._ Lame_. He smirked up at a nervous Castiel and nodded, mouthing, "You've got this."

"We may seem like we're coming from a dark place," Lucifer continued, "but we're building a stairway to heaven tonight." With that, he cued his brothers, and Dean just about vomited.

_This guy is a melodramatic douchebag_, he thought. Castiel's brothers started playing, and that's when it hit Dean: there were no drums until about halfway into the song._ All he's gotta do for the next four or five minutes is sit there and look pretty_. Dean grinned. He eyed the nervous yet patient drummer, who was hitting his leg with his drumsticks, chewing on his lower lip. Dean jumped a little to get the boy's attention. When Cas's icy blue eyes met his, he smiled and winked at him. The drummer smiled back but still looked nervous. This wouldn't do. Dean slid his tongue out of his mouth and dragged it across his bottom lip slowly. Castiel tilted his head and frowned down at the teen, his skin visibly reddening under the stage lights. Dean took this as confirmation that he was successfully distracting the drummer. He beamed, then brought a hand near his face and feigned oral sex before gesturing between Cas and himself, adding a wink.

Castiel widened his eyes upon realization of what the crude gesture meant and couldn't help but grin back at the boy. He started laughing and nodded. Dean continued to make stupid faces at him for a good three or four minutes, causing Cas to have to keep his head down so people wouldn't catch his laughter. He almost missed his cue to start drumming, but Dean shook his head and pointed at the drum set urgently.

"You're on in five," he mouthed, holding out an open hand and counting down, "four, three, two, one."

Cas started up, breaking eye contact with Dean for a moment as he got adjusted. When he was comfortable with the pattern, he glanced back up at Dean and smiled.

Grinning back, Dean licked his lips and nodded along with the music. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the bassist- Balthazar, he remembered, watching him. He cocked a brow at Castiel's brother, who smirked at him and, after glancing quickly at Cas behind him, gave Dean a light nod.

_What is that_, Dean thought, _your approval?_ He chuckled, returning his attention to Castiel, who had begun to blush after Balthazar's acknowledgement of whatever was going on between him and Dean.

When the song finally ended, Dean watched as Cas stood and made his way to the side of the stage. He signaled for him to come over by curling one finger as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Castiel obeyed, moving to Dean's side and getting lost in the crowd with him. As soon as he was near enough, Dean reached out to grab the drummer's head and pulled him closer until their lips met. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity but was really only about 10 seconds before Dean moved his mouth to Cas's ear. "Told you you'd do good," he said in a voice just above a whisper. He smiled at an awestruck Cas. "What? Don't tell me you've never been kissed."

Castiel shook his head. "I was once. An acquaintance of Lucifer's named Meg. But this… this is different." He smiled up at the other teen. "It's better."

"Hey, bro," Gabriel said from behind the drummer, prompting Dean to back away quickly. "I see you're having a good time, but, that guy Lucy was talking about earlier? He wants to get us on a label."

Dean looked from Gabriel to Castiel. "You're gonna get signed?"

"Looks that way," Gabriel said. He slapped Cas on the back and told him to "talk to loverboy later".

"No." Castiel shoved Gabriel's arm out of the way. "I don't wish to be a permanent member of this band, Gabriel. I'd rather explore other career options."

"Well, tough luck, Castiel," Gabriel snapped. "Anna quit, and we need a drummer. Crowley says it's all of us or none of us. You owe us, bro. We're taking care of you. You don't have a job. So, accept your responsibility and start earning some dough with us."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I've no desire to take up baking."

Dean started laughing, looking to Gabriel, who sighed. "He's… he's kidding, right?" the teen asked, the small smile of amusement not leaving his face.

"'Fraid not," the guitarist said. "'Dough' means 'money', Castiel."

"Oh."

"So," Gabriel said, urging his brother toward backstage, "come on."

Dean shook his head. "Wait, wait, wait. If the guy doesn't want to do it, he doesn't have to do it. You can't just expect him to sign ten years of his life away, family or not. Free will mean nothing to you?"

Gabriel glared at Dean. "One, it's a two-year contract. That's it," he said. "Two, this isn't a matter of 'free will', douchebag. It's a matter of cooperating for the sake of the family. And who are you to talk? You've just met my brother less than an hour ago."

"Funny," Dean said, "it seems like I managed to get to know him better than you do. He doesn't like performing, Gabe."

"Please," Gabriel rolled his eyes, "he hasn't had enough experience to decide whether-"

"I don't like performing, 'Gabe'," Castiel interjected. "Now, leave us alone."

"What's this?" Lucifer said, approaching the trio. He turned to Gabriel. "Castiel's not feeling like becoming a permanent member at the moment?"

Dean scoffed. "He's decided he's not going to, _ever_. So back off."

Lucifer turned to Dean, crossing his arms. "And who's this?"

"Dean Winchester. Now, like I said, back the fuck off. You don't get to tell Cas what to do."

"Cute," Lucifer said sharply. "Well, your 'Cas' owes it to us-"

"Bullshit. He don't owe you a thing. You don't get rewarded for taking care of your family." Dean bit his tongue and shook his head. "Why would you want someone who's gonna complain about performing so much touring with you, anyway? You'd be better off finding someone who _enjoys_ doing live shows and all that crap. Leave Cas alone."

"Couldn't agree more," said a British voice behind them. A middle-aged man in a fancy suit smiled at the group. "Name's Crowley. Hello, boys."

Lucifer sighed. "Castiel, Crowley. Crowley, Castiel."

"Introductions bore me," Crowley said. "Besides, it looks like I won't be doing any business with this 'Castiel'. His boyfriend's right, he'll do the band no good with this attitude."

Dean's jaw tightened. "I'm not… nevermind. Just… yeah, what he said. Forget about Castiel joining your little band."

"This 'little band' will one day be a world renowned-"

"Shut up, Lucifer, honestly," Balthazar said, finally joining the group with a girl at his side. "Let our dear Cassy here choose his own path."

"Thank you, brother," Castiel said. He looked at Dean and cocked a brow, as if to point out Balthazar's accent to him. Dean smirked and nodded.

Gabriel shifted where he stood, crossing his arms. "...Balthazar's right," he said, wincing at the knowledge that his brother would hold that against him for years to come. "Ignore Lucifer. He's a great big bag of dicks." He shrugged at the band's frontman. "Sorry, bro."

"I thought you were on the other side," Dean said.

"I'm not on _anyone's_ side. I just want everyone to get along."

"I hear you, mate," Balthazar said. "Now," he gestured at Castiel and Dean, "let's ditch this hellhole and leave these two lovebirds alone."

Cas looked awkwardly between Balthazar and Dean. "We… we aren't-"

"Give it time, big boy," Balthazar said, patting Castiel on the back as he and the rest left the teens alone.

* * *

The crowd began to cheer as the next performer took the stage. Dean turned to Cas and shouted, "We gonna get outta here or what?"

"Where?" Castiel yelled back.

Dean grabbed the drummer's wrist and started maneuvering through the crowd to reach the exit. "Let's go home."

As they stepped outside, Cas pulled away and frowned. "'Home'?"

"Yeah, uh, mine." Dean shrugged. "Unless you think your place is-"

"No," the drummer interrupted. "My brothers could return there at any time. I don't want to get caught."

The corner of Dean's mouth twitched as he raised his brows. "Get caught doing what?"

Castiel blinked, turning his head away and looking anywhere but at Dean. "What… we did before," he mumbled, then cleared his throat. "And anything else you-"

Dean cut Cas off with a kiss, wasting no time as he slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked at the drummer's lips. Castiel's eyes widened before closing as he melted into the kiss, bringing his hand up to grasp the back of Dean's neck. He still had his drumsticks in the other hand, and mindlessly tried to stick them back in his pocket. Gasping into Dean's mouth when the teen sucked on his bottom lip, Cas dropped the sticks and backed away.

"S-sorry," he said.

"It's okay." Dean bent over and picked up the drummer's belongings. "Here," he said, handing them back to the boy. "Let's, uh… let's take this somewhere more comfortable. And private." He began walking towards his car, signaling for Castiel to follow.

"I don't want...," Cas said quickly, then silenced himself, blushing.

Stopping in his tracks, Dean turned back to the drummer. "Don't want what?"

Castiel sighed, gathering the courage to make eye contact with Dean. "I don't want to just… do this, Dean. I've never… I haven't…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Dean said, "don't worry about it. Cas, I've been with plenty of first-timers. You don't have to be embarrassed. Besides, it's not like you've never orgasmed before, right?"

Averting his eyes, Castiel swallowed nervously. "...No."

Dean raised his eyebrows, looking blankly past the drummer. "Oh." He narrowed his eyes at Castiel. "Seriously? You haven't even jerked off before?"

"I believed it to be a sin," Cas said. "And I'm not embarrassed. I just don't want this to be… promiscuous. I like you, Dean," Castiel confessed. "Probably more than I've ever liked anyone. I've never had interest in anyone in this way, before… and I don't want our relationship to end after sex."

Bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck, Dean took a deep breath and let it out. "Well," he said, "I like you, too. And, uh… I gotta be honest with you, Cas, I'm not a relationship kinda guy, but-"

"Why aren't you a-"

"Lemme finish." Dean sighed, taking a step closer to Cas. "Look, I don't normally, uh, get into relationships. They never end well for me, so, I try to avoid them. Hell, even this conversation is a bit… I don't usually open up like this." He looked the drummer dead in the eye as he said, "Something about you is different. You make me think about giving it another go. I know this is ridiculous. I mean, we just met an hour or so ago. But, damn it, I feel like you know me. And like I know you. Like I've always known you. So, I wanna know you… in the biblical sense." He chuckled when Castiel looked away, his face reddening. "And it's not because I'm some horny teenager, though, _God_, you turn me on. It's like… it's like I want to be connected with you. I want-"

Castiel's mouth on his silenced Dean as he stumbled back and leaned against his car. He ran his hands through the drummer's hair and moaned against his lips, the cold metal piercing below Castiel's mouth touching Dean's jaw and sending a shiver up and down his spine.

"I want that, too, Dean," Cas breathed as he pulled away. "Just… promise it won't be the last time I see you?"

Dean grinned. "Promise." The teen turned to his car door and got out his keys. "This is my baby," he said, unlocking his door. "She's a 1967 Chevy Impala, and we're gonna have some fun in her backseat." Dean chuckled at his choice of words, opening his door and getting in. "But first we're gonna find a better place to park her," he said, motioning for Cas to go around to the other side.

Castiel opened the passenger side door and took a seat, buckling up immediately. "Where are we going?"

Biting his lip, Dean looked up, mentally scanning the city for a secluded spot. "There's a drive-in movie theater not too far from here," he finally said, his eyes sparkling bright in the dim lighting. "It's shutdown, no one ever goes there anymore. Sometimes I take my brother, Sammy, there. We set off fireworks in the field one year. Nearly caught it on fire and still no cops showed up." He wiggled his eyebrows at the drummer beside him. "Perfect place to build our own little 'Stairway to Heaven', if you know what I mean." After a few seconds passed and Cas did nothing more than stare blankly at the teenager, Dean rolled his eyes and started the engine. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

It was dark at the drive-in, not a single light still working. "This is awesome," Dean said, turning the car engine off.

"I can't see anything." Castiel squinted, looking out the front windshield.

"So?" Dean said, gesturing to the light above them in the car. "We got this. Good enough?"

"I suppose."

"Alright, well… uh…," Dean averted his gaze, licking his lips in a sudden oncoming of nervousness. "Usually I don't plan sex like this… it just happens, y'know?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, I don't know. I've never…"

"Right," Dean said. He sighed, then began lifting his shirt. He pulled it over his head, all too aware of Cas's gaze, and tossed it on the floor beside his feet. "Uh, we should take this to the back…"

Nodding, Cas unbuckled his seatbelt and began climbing over the seat. Dean followed, kicking off his shoes in the process.

When they both got comfortable, Dean surged forward and claimed Castiel's mouth once again. He pushed him down on his back and crawled on top of him, playing with the buttons on the drummer's vest. "You're wearing one too many pieces of clothing, dude," he said.

Cas blushed, a smile creeping onto his face. He tried kicking off his shoes, but the multiple buckles on his boots posed a problem. "Dean," he mumbled, "I need to sit up for a moment." Dean obliged, removing Castiel's vest and loosening his tie as the drummer reached for his shoes. He finally managed to get them off, just as Dean started working on his button-down shirt.

"What is it with you and these damn buttons and buckles?!"

"I did not select my wardrobe, Dean. I believe it was Gabri-"

"Yeah, I don't wanna think about your brother right now," Dean said, shushing the teen with a single finger to his lips as he used his other hand to yank off the shirt, ripping one sleeve, and toss it over the seat to the front. "Now we're equally stripped." He winked as he leaned down and rubbed his chest against Cas's, eliciting a moan from the drummer.

"Dean," Cas breathed, bucking up into the other teen's hips.

Dean moved his mouth to Castiel's ear, nipping at his earlobe gently before sucking on it. "What? What do you want, hm, baby?"

Glaring up at the boy, Cas felt around for the button on Dean's jeans. He worked Dean's pants off of him as quickly as he could, pausing to run his hand over the teen's crotch and lifting his hips to bring his own erection against it. "Mm… more. I want more," he groaned.

"You got it, babe," Dean said, bringing his hands down to the drummer's jeans and finding a belt there. He dropped his head to Cas's shoulder and sighed. "I swear to God, Cas, if I find a buckle on your underwear…"

Castiel broke out into laughter against Dean's neck, which was just about the sexiest thing the teen had ever heard. That is, until Dean successfully removed the belt and pulled down the drummer's jeans, rubbing the boy's ever-hardening dick through his black briefs. The moan that escaped Cas's mouth was enough to elicit a moan from Dean, as well. _Scratch that_, the teen thought. _Now,_ that _is the sexiest thing I've ever heard_. "God, Cas," he rasped, finishing the job of removing Castiel's jeans and kicking his off, too. With the two of them clad in nothing more than his boxers and Cas's briefs, Dean lowered his hips and rubbed against the drummer. He went hard and agonizingly slow several times before Cas's hips urged him to do more. He brought a finger to the waistband of Castiel's briefs, curling it beneath them and peeling them down. He looked up to Castiel's heavy-lidded eyes, dark with lust, and smirked. In one swift movement, he freed Cas from his last article of clothing, earning a gasp from the drummer.

"Dean!" Cas shouted, overwhelmed by the moist, warm air that surrounded his dick. When Dean's hand wrapped around his member, his eyes closed as he bit his lip, not bothering to stifle the moan that rose from his throat. "Deeeeeeeaaan."

"God, Cas," Dean groaned, "don't _do_ that." He let go of the other teen's dick when Castiel reached for Dean's boxers. Dean's gaze followed the drummer's hands as Cas found the bottom of his underwear and yanked them down without hesitation.

Staring up at Dean's throbbing cock, Castiel's eyes widened as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He took in the sight of the now fully naked teen, smiling with adoration before trailing his hand from Dean's lower abdomen to the base of his dick. He met Dean's lustful gaze as he dragged his hand from one end of his lover's shaft to the other.

Dean moaned, closing his eyes for a moment as his strength faltered, nearly collapsing on top of the drummer. "Mmmm, yeah. Just like that, baby, you're doing good." Dropping one hand on Castiel's chest, Dean flicked a nipple with this thumb, causing the other teen's hand to tense lightly around his dick.

"Dean... _more_."

Smiling, Dean nodded. "OK, Cas, calm down," he said soothingly as he reached over the seat for the compartment where he kept a bottle of lube. "Need to prep, first."

"W-what... what are we doing?" Castiel mumbled nervously.

"Uh... sex, Cas." Dean eyed the boy beneath him cautiously as he opened the lube. "You... you want that, right?"

There was a sliver of uncertainty in the drummer's eyes, but he nodded eagerly. "Need more."

Dean chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I got that. Spread your legs a bit for me, babe." Castiel obeyed, and Dean smiled, admiring his lover's beauty. He spread a generous amount of lube on his fingers before reaching around to Castiel's backside, teasing his hole for a moment. When Cas groaned and glared up at the teen, Dean finally slipped a finger in almost halfway.

"Dean!"

"Shhh, shhh," Dean comforted. "It's supposed to be a little uncomfortable at first. Don't-"

Shaking his head, Cas slid further down onto Dean's finger. "More. Do another one."

Dean's eyes widened as he licked his lips. "Don't have to ask me twice," he said, obliging the drummer. When he felt Cas was ready, he slid in another finger and pushed and curled them until the boy beneath him nearly screamed. Satisfied, Dean pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock, which had begun to leak with precome. "Found it."

"Found... what?" Cas managed to say, if only in a whisper.

"Your, uh, your prostate, Cas." Dean placed his dick at Castiel's entrance, raising a brow as he looked at the drummer. "Don't tell me you don't know what that is."

"I... know what it is," Castiel said, catching his breath, his chest rising and falling and glistening with sweat. "I just... didn't know... it could make me feel so good."

Grinning, Dean said, "You ain't seen nothin' yet," and pushed himself into his lover. They groaned in unison, closing their eyes momentarily as the pleasure swept through them. Dean waited for Cas to adjust before he began pulling back and pushing in, setting a rhythm and prompting Castiel to moan every so often. He wrapped a hand around his lover's erection, jerking him off as he felt his own need grow deeper. Soon he was slamming into Cas, the two of them nearly screaming as they approached their orgasms.

"Dean... Dean!" Cas shouted as he came, covering his lover's hand with his first release.

Dean followed soon after, emptying himself into Cas as he moaned and dropped his head to the drummer's shoulder. "Awesome," he said, his voice low and shaky.

Cas beamed and tilted his head to kiss Dean's cheek. "That was... satisfactory," he concluded, licking his lips in contentment.

Lifting his head to look at his lover, his eyebrows drawn together, Dean said, "'Satisfactory'? Really? That's how you'd describe the sweet love we just made?"

"What other adjectives would you prefer?"

"Uh, how about 'awesome'-"

"You already said that-"

"-'fucking fantastic', 'best experience I've ever had'..."

"OK, Dean," Castiel sighed, rubbing the teen's back with one hand and running the other through his hair. "It was 'fucking fantastic', then."

Dean smirked, burying his face in Cas's chest. "Damn right it was."

Castiel relaxed, playing with the hair at the top of Dean's head as he felt the teen's breath on his skin. "...Now what?"

"Now... I dunno, Cas. We get cleaned up, get dressed, and I take you home?"

"I thought-"

"Not forever, Cas. This won't be the last time you see me, I promise." Dean propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Cas with a loving smile on his face. "Really," he said, giving his lover a light kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, baby."

Cas smiled contentedly, moving his hands all over Dean's back. "Good. You know," he said, "I think I know why your relationships never 'end well'."

_You have to bring this up now?_ Dean clenched his jaw, his voice already on edge. "Why?"

"Because they end," Castiel concluded. He massaged the back of Dean's neck. "How can a relationship ever end well? One would think that 'heartbreak' could be avoided if the relationship never ends."

Dean snickered, then sighed and nodded lightly. "You may be on to something, there," he said, then frowned. "It's a little unrealistic, though. Expecting a relationship to last forever. It just sets you up for-"

"Don't, Dean," Cas interrupted. "Don't brush aside hope as though you couldn't make a relationship last a lifetime if you really tried."

"What are you saying, that we should be 'together forever'?" the other teen mocked, shifting uncomfortably atop Castiel and finally just opting to sit up. "Because I just met you, Cas. And I may like you a_ lot_, but I can't just say we're gonna be each other's one and only 'til we die."

"But-"

"Expecting me to do that is like Lucifer expecting you to sign that contract, Cas. You wouldn't just do that, especially after just being offered it and... and after years of having other contracts shoved in your face and you signing them and... and putting your trust in them and then... and then within a year or two they break up with you because you were too unstable, or emotionally stunted, or too 'focused on your little brother', or... or..." Dean trailed off, his voice cracking as tears threatened to roll down his cheek. "I can't just... I don't know how to... I... I can't-"

Castiel sat up and embraced Dean in a tight hug, whispering soothingly into his ear, "It's okay, Dean." He rubbed small circles into the teen's back as Dean struggled not to cry. "It's okay."

Dean clung to Cas for a good couple of minutes before clearing his throat and pulling away. "Just.. let's take one step at a time, okay?"

Nodding, Castiel offered a small smile to his lover. "I understand, Dean. One step at a time."

"And don't you give up on me," Dean demanded. "Not ever. Not even when I'm being a stupid, whiny dick."

"You're not a-"

"Promise me. Promise me you won't be like Cassie, or Lisa, or any of those other-"

Pressing his lips briefly against Dean's, Castiel nodded. "I promise, Dean. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. It's not in my nature."

"Good," Dean sniffed, wiping his eyes with his arm. "Good." He patted Cas on the back and gestured at the scattered clothing in the car. "Get dressed, I'll take you home."

"And we'll be together again soon after?"

"Yeah, Cas. We'll be together for... forever."

* * *

_15 Years Later_

"Cas! Come on, babe, we're gonna be late." Dean was shouting down the hall of their small home, fixing his vest and pausing in front of a mirror on the wall to mess with his hair. "Cas! The band's on in 20 minutes, it takes 15 minutes to get there, and Sam's gonna be pissed if we miss another show just because you got horny an hour bef-"

"I'm ready, Dean, relax."

Dean froze as he watched his husband emerge from the bathroom, his blue eyes standing out in contrast to the dark eyeliner he'd applied moments before. Dean's gaze swept over Castiel's body, from his gelled up hair to those damn buckled boots he'd had since they were teenagers. "You're... you're wearing _that_?" Dean chuckled. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you look hot, but...," the man ran his hands over the black trenchcoat Castiel wore and started laughing. "People... people are gonna think you're a... a flasher or something."

"Shut up, Dean," Cas said fondly, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his husband on the forehead.

"Y'know," Dean said, sliding an arm around Cas's waist, "I'm glad you didn't sign that stupid contract. If you had to travel around with the band like Sammy does now, I dunno what I'd do here without you. I do like that you kept that piercing, though." Winking at the man, Dean gestured at his own mouth, which had recently acquired snakebites, and his ear, which was ornamented with more earrings than Cas had thought possible. "But you could always use some more."

"No, thank you. _You_ may look sexy in them, but one is quite enough for me." Cas stopped and looked at Dean as they walked out the door. "And, if I'd remained with the band, you'd survive. You'd continue your work as a mechanic and, with the money I'd have brought in, we'd have been able to adopt by now."

Dean half-smiled, gesturing vaguely to the garage that he worked in beside their house as he locked the front door. "Working on that."

"Besides, the band didn't need me, after all. Your brother is a very good drummer, Dean. I'm sure he's a better fit for the band than I would have been."

Dean urged Cas toward the car. "Sure," he said, ignoring the annoyed look his husband shot him. "C'mon get in the car before I have an emotional breakdown and finally end this stupid relationship."

"That wasn't funny when you said it the other day, and it isn't funny now," Cas said, rolling his eyes as he got into the Impala.

"I know, babe." Dean got in the driver's seat and leaned over to give his husband a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, it's still you and me."

"Forever," Castiel reminded.

"Forever."


End file.
